


The Blue Pill for Black Frost

by kitthemisfit



Series: Shit happening in my head experienced by you [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blood, Gore, I'm not good at tagging yet, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Swearing, Torture, Violence, body horror?, or my children, they're more like my associates, wow it feels weird calling them that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitthemisfit/pseuds/kitthemisfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fucked up I dun fucked up and now shit's going down and there are these half dead really alive things that I have to deal with there was something wrong with the blue pill I made fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Pill for Black Frost

'oh god oh god oh god ohgodohgod' This had not gone the way you wanted it to. This was not what the pill was supposed to do at all. The subject hung in front of you looking at you as if nothing was happening. You didn't know what was going on. You had used these before. You had made the little blue pills yourself it was simple. You jammed the pill down their throat, it got into their blood stream, and the black frost-like substance would slowly push out through their veins and arteries then skin to the open air effectively tearing them apart. It was meant to be a slow process so you could watch as their flesh ripped opening to blood seeping out and dripping down. That was not what was happening in front of you. The black frost on the body in front of you was covering up the body's wounds. A gaping, rotting, bloody, hole in it's stomach was now neatly covered by soft looking black crystals along with most of the other wounds. There were still some left uncovered and the sight of the rotting flesh comforted you a bit but this was still a horrid situation to be in. Then it  _smiled_  starting to tug against the chains trapping it just above the ground. You had to get to the morgue.

You ran out of the room slamming and locking the door just as you heard the chains start to creak. You didn't stop running until you got to the steps. Backing away from them you realized in your haste you were about to go down them. Immediately you turn and keep running. You didn't bring anything to talk to any of the others down to the dungeon and you were the only one allowed down this far. You kept running until it felt like your legs were going to give out and your lungs were burning but you finally got to the morgue only to realize you were too late. There were bodies up and about walking around in the same state as the one you were working with earlier was. A lot of them had their eyes gouged out (that was one of your favorite methods). Now the empty sockets looked so much deeper as the frost turned them into black abysses. You dropped to the ground and put your back against the floor sitting down.

You got up and ran. You ran up all the steps you could find hoping you would actually be going up in this godforsaken place where actual logic didn't really matter. Any door you found you locked. As you got to the tops of steps you closed them off. This was a 10 0 8 chem situation and you couldn't report it to fucking anybody because of your stupid fucking rules about your stupid fucking dungeon. This was just great you had all the people you tortured and then killed alive again and roaming about your palace dungeon like they owned the place.

**This was not good**

When you saw Demon you could practically cry. You were covered in blood, sweat, and various chemicals and acids. "Ten O Eight Chem, my blue pill when haywire" You said and he immediately took out a black box and started speaking into it "We have a Ten O Eight Chem, I repeat we have a Ten O Eight Chem. Do not go down to lower levels, block all stairways, and stay in your designated area. Stand by for further instruction.". After he was done talking he immediately ran over to you looking you over and touching occasionally to make sure you weren't hurt. He didn't get to finish because within the first few seconds you just kind of let yourself fall into him and he supported you. "I'm not even in a fucking doll what the hell was I thinking jesus christ I'm an idiot" You said as you started shaking. You were fairly prone to anxiety attacks when you were in one of your actual bodies. He just picked you up and carried you off to your room saying "You're never in a doll when you go down there it's usually pretty safe". You just kind of curled into him and closed your eyes, even in your brain you couldn't get away from the constant stream of images playing over your surroundings.

When you got to your room he put you down on your bed and you immediately crawled over to your girlfriend's body. She hadn't used it yet but it still smelled and looked and felt just like her. You had recently finished it in case she ever wanted to see what your head was like. She had been here once but she could only use one of the dolls. You curled around the body and let yourself calm down like that while Demon watched over you. "You should rest, we'll keep them contained on the lower levels of the dungeon until you can find a solution" He said walking toward the door. A simple quiet "ok" was all he got in return as he walked out. But you didn't rest, you knew what you would have to do until you found a way to counteract whatever it was in the pill that was messing up it's functions. You would have to make a new dungeon, kind of like a labyrinth to put them all in until the necessary information was found. You started planning it out in your head taking into account the number of people you've used the pill on and wether or not it was contagious you didn't know so you made a few extra plans in case something you didn't know about happened. You ended up with 5 main categories each with about 9-12 sub layouts.

When you calmed down you immediately set to work going under the palace (which was pretty fucking hard considering it's infinite) and hallowing out the space. You were done fairly quickly considering you had built planets and entire galaxies before but it was still a major pain. Every little sound made had you seeing those _things_ you didn't even want to consider them sentient anymore. You weren't in blood thirsty torture mode at the moment. You were in little child in a dark place with anxiety mode. This was mostly due to the fact that you were still not using one of the dolls as you wouldn't have been able to build it as fast but the mental tole was pretty shitty.

When you were done you called Demon and told him to go round up all of the infected creatures also telling him about the labyrinth . He scolded you for not resting like he told you to but you just rolled your eyes and cut off the transmission. It's not like you got any real rest ever anyways if you did this hole place would come crashing down. But not having to control this body for a little while did seem nice so you made your way back up to your room and slept. 


End file.
